Golf clubs typically require precise strokes to properly strike a golf ball. This is especially so for putting strokes, which tend to require a precise “feel” to accurately and consistently make successful putts. One way to vary this feel is to provide a golf club that has variable weight characteristics in that the distribution of the weight can be adjusted to provide the feel that the golfer is seeking. To increase stability and impact of the ball, it is also beneficial if the weights can be added in line with the point of impact with the ball, which is typically along the centerline of the club's head.
As such, there is a need to provide a golf club in which the weight can be distributed and adjusted. There is also a need that the weight system permits adjustment and installation of the weights along the centerline of the club's head. Additionally, there is a need that the weights be easily accessible and removable from the club's head.